Stein's Daughter
by Sebastian Lover 74126
Summary: This fanfiction is about the finding of Stein's six year old Daughter P.S : I don't own any of the character!


It was a hot spring day ,Marie and Stein had just gotten out of school as did the children Wild and Free. They had opened the door to the house and were tidying up the Den before Stein jumped into the shower. Stein then walked into the bedroom and into bathroom and turned on the water to heat up the shower before he got in. Marie still straitening up the Den heard a soft knock at door and as she opened it a little girl appeared, And for a second she had to look twice to make sure that it somehow wasn't a female Stein but sure enough it was.

She was around the age of six years old, She had long gray hair her bangs pushed back into her hair so they would stay out of her eyes but it didn't seem to work . She had a yellow sun dress on kept up by a string tied around the back of her neck she was wearing white sandal / Flats shoes on that perfectly matched. And as Marie looked deep into her bright red eyes she couldn't help but notice that she looked to much like Stein and couldn't help but get upset through the rushing thoughts going through her head that this was Stein's child but she tried to ignore those thoughts and figure out why there was a little girl standing at the door .

" Hello Little girl , may I help you ? " Marie kindly said.

"Hello Ma'am, Yes I am looking for my father. Have you seen him?" The Little girl then pulled out a large piece of paper .

" Sweetie. Is that your Birth Certificate ? "

" Yes … It is " She replied to Marie's Sentence . She Pointed toward the name that was stated under then name Father. " My daddy.. His Name is… Professor Franken Stein have you seen him? "

" Well yes I have but may I ask you so questions before I take him to you ? " Marie said trying to stay calm and not flip the hell out.

" Okay!"

Marie then began with her first question. " What's Your name sweetie ? "

Quick to respond " My name is Stephanie Mary Stein . "

" Okay.. and now for my second question " Marie Said. " How did you get here? "

" Well Miss. " She began. " This nice man I met at the Hospital looked up my daddy's name in a computer and said he lived here so he took me in his car and drove me here."

" Oh.. And My last and final question who told you that Professor Stein was your dad? "

" Mommy always told me stories about him.. How they met after he broke up with some dumb lady named Marie and their relationship took from there but after daddy broke up with her to move back to Death City a few weeks later she found out she was having me but never told him… Mommy always said that he was my Daddy and one day I had to go and find him when I was big enough " Stephanie Said with glee in her voice.

" Come with me " Marie frantically spoke as she grabbed Little Stephanie's Arm and pulled her into the house ignoring that she had just called her dumb . " Here sit here " Marie then plopped her onto the couch . She gave her a juice box some cookies and a few coloring books to keep her quiet. " I'll be right back " Marie said as she quickly ran into Her and Stein's Bedroom where she found Stein undressing him self to get into the shower .

" Marie what the hell are you doing in here ! I'm naked and ready to take a shower ! Get out now "Stein yelled with rage.

" Stein.. " She began " wait.. but first cover yourself with this " she grabbed the dark blue towel sitting on the bed and wrapped it around his waist with no help from Stein so nothing would show.. She had yet to know what his looked like considering that they were engaged but had never had Sex. " Now Stein listen to me and listen to me good " She said as she began to raise her voice " We are getting married next year and you have failed to tell me everything about you! What kind of a marriage will that be when we are married and your hiding secrets from me!" Stein confused reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter to finally smoke for the first time today.

" What the hell are you talking about Marie ? " He began as he placed the cigarette into his mouth and lit it. " I have told you everything about myself that I could possibly tell you !"

" You didn't tell me everything ! You fucking ass whole ! How long did you think you could hid from me that you had a child with somebody and she's not a baby anymore Stein ! Your child is a six year old girl ! You've failed me… How could you not tell me you had a daughter when I am might carry your child someday! What did you think that you were going to tell me then I was giving birth to your child who ever the mother is YOU STILL LOVE HER I KNOW YOU DO !" Marie turned herself away from Stein to hide the Tears that were rolling down her face so he wouldn't notice.

" Marie I have no child , I have no six year old daughter ! I have no fucking clue what the fuck you are talking about! " Stein yelled with anger

" Then explain to me why there is a little girl sitting on the couch with a Birth certificate that states your name as the father!" Marie could no longer stop the tears or the shaking that came from her body in order to let herself be.. she couldn't hold it in… it just wasn't her nature.

" Oh Marie. Sweetie. Don't Cry… I love you and that will never change no matter what happens to us in our life time , Understand ? I will never fall in love with another woman… Ever! Your mine and I'm yours and that will never change… I Love You " Stein quickly pulled Marie to his chest and held her close.

" I Love You to Stein.. But how could you have a child with another woman and not tell me! " Marie snuffled.

" Sweetie I promise you I never knew I had a child and even if I did know I would have told you the minute we got back together. Because I Love you to much to have waited if I knew it would hurt you " Stein exclaimed with a sweet , soft and gentle voice.

" Oh Stein you know just what to say when I'm upset … And that's one of the reasons why I love you " Marie pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him the best kiss In the world.

" Now Marie Darling.. why don't we go see that little girl."

" Her name… Is Stephanie ." She quickly smiled at him. The both of them walked into the Den still realizing that Stein was in a towel and Marie holding tightly onto his arm. Scared to know what was about to happen. She then quickly whispered into his ear " Keep your cool I know how hot heated you can get" They then both sat down on the opposite couch . " Daddy ! " Stephanie Yelled as she went up to Stein and put a picture up to his face. " DADDY DADDY IT IS YOU IT REALLY IS "

" Now little girl … Let me see you birth certificate that you showed Marie " Stein asked with kindness in his voice.

" Wait.. Your Marie ? " Stephanie said remembering what she had said about a dumb girl named Marie that Stein had broke up with.. " Are you the same girl from the story that mommy use to tell me ? "

" Sadly yes I am .. now give Stein the paper please " Marie said

"Oh Yes Ma'am" Stephanie pulls the paper out of her pocket and gave it to Stein." See that's your name right there.. See , See don't you see it under Father ! You are my daddy ! You are !"

" Look kid… Your not mine… and you can't prove it.. Now go back to your mother's house.. .Better yet where is your mother right now so I can get a hold of her?!" Stein said with a little but of frustration in his voice. Stein didn't want to believe that this was his kid if it was going to break away his beloved Marie if they were getting married next year.. He couldn't lose her.. Not again, he made that mistake once and he would never let it happen again after the both of them feel into a depression. Stephanie sat there in dead silence not wanting to speak another word to Stein.

" Look Kid answer me… NOW !" Stein demanded. " I knew it.. your worthless… Just like your mother ! ALL YOUR MOTHER IS , IS A WHORE AND THAT'S ALL SHE'LL EVER BE !" Stein had lost his temper which was very easy for him, just the tiniest thing pissed him off backwards for no reason… you could say that he's Bi-polar.

All Stephanie did was sit there… and for a short while that's all he did… she just sat there… and after five minutes she began to cry.

" Stein!" Marie began " I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR COOL YOU ASS !" Marie screamed

Stein not sure what the hell had just happened but he went to Stephanie and whispered " I'm sorry I lost my cool.. it just seems to happen a lot lately. Now if you could please tell me where your Mother is… So I could call her or find some way to get a hold of her. "

Stephanie raised her head and spoke the words " Mommy's Gone" With concern of what had come out of the six year olds mouth Marie go close to her as well and said:

" What do you mean Stephanie ? Can you explain what happened ?"

" Mommy's dead " Stephanie spoke

" Do you know how she died ! " Stein said " And give me the whole story please!"

Stephanie began the story of last night. " A Man came into our apartment last night when I was taking a bath.. I could hear mommy scream so loud that it hurt my ears so I opened the door and there was a man wearing a mask like the one's used for skiing and he took rope and strapped mommy to a chair and cut her up really bad! I put on my nightie and walked up to her and there was so much blood and all I could hear her say was " run Stephanie run.. Before it's to late grab your birth certificate and get out of here " I did as she said and hurried to the fridge.. I grabbed my paper and your picture so I could find you… But like mommy said.. it was to late the man saw me and picked me up.. I kicked and screamed as loud as I could but nobody heard me he dropped me on the bed and strapped me to my bed… He dragged in mommy's chair that she was sitting in and took a knife to her throat and cut her up real bad I screamed and a cried but it was no use the man wouldn't leave mommy alone I can remember him saying " your mommy's dead little girl and now there's no one to protect you " He ripped off my nightie and he.. he hurt me daddy… he really did… When he was done he called 9-1-1 and jumped out the window and down the fire escape he said that he didn't want to kill me because I was still young and it wasn't really a fair game so when the police came they took me to the hospital and a doctor drove me here " After the story Stephanie sat there and cried she was so scared that the man was going to come back… she was so scared that she was going to re-live that moment and her very thoughts and memory of that night scared her the most.

Both Stein and Marie were in absolute shock of the story that Stephanie had told them and even though Stein didn't want her or need her .. He knew that she needed him and all he could do was pick her up and hold her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulders and Marie lifted her head to wipe away her tears.

" Mommy ,Daddy ? " Stephanie began

" Yes Stephanie ?" Stein and Marie spoke

" You guys wouldn't hurt me… Will you ? "

" Never …" Stein Said

" We would never hurt you and ever thought you just got here… We are a family and will be forever we love you and we will protect you from everything and everybody!" Marie Said

And From Then on Marie's Promise stood with Stephanie for the rest of her life .. .She lived with Stein and Marie even after they got married… Well, Stephanie grew up fast Started going to school at the D.W.M.A and learned she was a meister and Marie and Stein they had Babies of there own… two twin girls. Stein learned to love more and more each day and learned that doing dissections in front of the twins would mentally scare them for life . Just like Banging Mommy on the kitchen table when the kids are home… God that didn't go over so well..

**THE END **


End file.
